Stocks of hand firearms are shaped differently according to the type of weapon. They can be made from one piece or from several sub-pieces. For drop-barrel guns and semiautomatic weapons, the stock is usually divided into a front stock and a rear stock. In a few repeating rifles, the mounting also consists of a front stock and rear stock, which are fixed to a system casing. Many times this produces the problem that the connection regions of the stock parts must be produced in a relatively complex and expensive way for connecting to the system casing, in order to guarantee a clean stock connection.